marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 289
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * Danny Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** * * SHIELD Space Station Items: * * Theta Ray * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Fantastic Four were last seen in where they assisted the Avengers and Molecule Man in repairing the damage done to Earth during their final battle with the Beyonder in . * The Fantastic Four visit the construction site of their new headquarters. Their old headquarters the Baxter Building was destroyed by Kristoff Vernard in . The construction of their new headquarters began in , construction is finished in . It is officially named the Four Freedoms Plaza in . * The FF mention the destruction of the Beyonder. They were led to believe the Beyonder died in . However the Beyonder's energies were returned to their point of origin and created a new universe which the Beyonder controls. The Fantastic Four learn this in - . * This issue features the return and demise of the villain known as Basilisk. However his appearance here is a little more complex than it would appear to be: ** Basilisk recalls his battle with Spider-Man and the Thing in where he was caught in a volcanic explosion that left him trapped underground all this time. ** What he is unaware of was he was pulled forward in time as a minion of the Sphinx against Nova and other time displaced heroes from the past in - . According to the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 he was pulled forward approximately 5 years into the future.1986 happens in year 7 of Marvel time and 2010 happens in year 12. Making it about five years When he was returned he was brought back with no memory of his time in the future. ** Although killed by Scourge here, incidentally enough he was also resurrected five years1986 happned in year 7 of Marvel time and 2009 happened in year 12, so about 5 years in Marvel time had passed. Interestingly enough he was resurrected earlier than his past self being brought to the future. in the future by the Hood in , where he and other Scourge victims were sent to kill the Punisher. * The Scourge of the Underworld was a group of individuals posing as Scourge, who were hired to go out and assassinate super-villains. As revealed in the Scourge program was the brainchild of Thomas Halloway formally the wartime hero known as the Angel. At the time of this story, the Fantastic Four had one previous villain killed by the Scourges, the Hate-Monger in . Also at the time of this story the Scourge program was being investigated by Captain America in - . It is eventually shut down by US Agent in - . * She-Hulk mentions how the SHIELD helicarrier was destroyed recently, this was the case in . However it had been rebuilt or replaced in which is Nick Fury's last appearance as well. * Blastaar is wearing the Cosmic Control Rod which he took from Annihilus in . He was last seen in as part of the Legion Accursed gathered by Mephisto in a failed attempt to destroy the Beyonder. * Annihilus appears here after his apparent demise in , his survival is ambiguous at best. However states that any time Annihilus is destroyed he's reborn in a new body. revealed that Annihilus had begun to rapidly age since Blastaar stole the Cosmic Control Rod form him. | Trivia = | Recommended = *[[Fantastic Four Vol 1 279|'Fantastic Four #279']]: the original Baxter Building is launched into space and destroyed. | Links = }} References